Hold On
by StormOfWolves
Summary: Will and Nico have a fight. Will says something he shouldn't have, and Nico takes drastic measures.


**Disclaimer- Characters belong to Rick Riordan, song referances to Chord Overstreet and his song, Hold On.**

The entire Apollo cabin left just moments after Nico came in. They heard an edge to Nico's voice when he asked for Will. Nearly all the camp could hear the fight raging inside those four walls. The entire camp, even the campers who didn't know who was fighting started praying that no irreparable damage would be done, their prayers went unanswered though. Seconds later, they heard Will yell, "YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'm done. I'm done Nico, with your selfishness. I'm done!" Nico felt tears welling up in his eyes as Will glared at him, "Well if th-that's how you feel, I'll leave." Nico lowered his head as he left the Apollo cabin so no one could see his tears. Nico was nearly to his cabin when Will realized how horrible he had sounded, he ran out the door, "Nico, wait! I'm sorry, I was just mad." He shouted after Nico. Nico just looked over his shoulder with sad and broken eyes, "No you aren't Will. I know you think I'm not good enough, so goodbye. I'll get out of your way." Nico turned away, part of him hoping that Will would run after him, hold him, and tell him he was good enough. He quickened his pace. Will didn't follow.

_'It's better this way.' _Nico thought, closing the door to the Hades cabin. He sobbed as he grabbed a bottle of pills and put them on his bed. Suddenly, there was a knock. "Who is it?" he asked, going to the door. A reply came almost immediately, "It's Will. Please open the door." Nico cracked the door. "Look, I'm sor-" "No. You're not." Nico said, slamming the door. Nico collapsed on the floor sobbing, believing he had ruined his last chance at love. After a few minutes, he picked himself up, _'It's time Neeks, it's time.' _Nico grabbed a pen and some paper, wrote something down, locked the door to his cabin, and slid the note under the door. He grabbed the pills and his water bottle and sat down on his bed, thinking of all the good times he and Will had shared, swallowing a pill for every memory. Finally his arm fell, the water bottle fell and in the same instance, Will read the note it read, _**'Will, I'm sorry I couldn't be who you wanted me to be. Please tell Hazel I will NEVER stop loving her. -Love, Death boy.' **_

Will called Percy and Frank to help him, together they busted down the door. Will sent Percy to Iris message Hazel and Frank was sent to get the entire Apollo cabin to help. When the Apollo cabin came they saw Will holding Nico's seemingly lifeless body screaming, "Please don't leave me!" _'Hold on I still want you Neeks'_ Will screamed mentally, _'Come back I still need you!'_ One of the girls put a hand on Will's shoulder, "You need to let go of him Will, we can't help him unless you do." She looked like she was about to cry. "Okay Silvia." Will said letting go of Nico.

One of Will's brothers picked Nico up and the entire cabin went to the infirmary. _'Let me make it right, I swear to love you all my life. I don't want to let go, I know I'm not that strong.' _Will thought as he paced the floor next to nico's bed, "I can't imagine a world with you gone. I'd be so lost if you left me alone." he said, tears falling.

Will's siblings finished pumping Nico's stomach. The boy who had carried Nico in grabbed Will's arm and took him outside. "What are you doing Max?! I should be with Nico!" Will screamed, fighting his brother. Max looked him in the eyes and said, "I needed to tell you, Nico probably won't make it." Will started sobbing, _'No. It can't be true. He's gonna make it, they're just trying to teach you not to take him for granted'_

NICO P.O.V.

Nico felt a warm presence in his mind, 'Bianca?' He called. 'I'm here.' she said, 'It's time for you to come with me.' Nico's heart beat for the last time as Will held his hand. The heart monitor started going crazy. Will's call of, "Please don't leave me!" was the last thing Nico heard as he followed Bianca to the under world.


End file.
